


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: Snowfall fluff with our favourite Jedi cutie.
Relationships: Rey/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

“Baby, come inside.” you call, wrapping your fur tighter around yourself, “You’re going to get sick and I am _not_ taking care of you this time.”

A snowball comes sailing towards your face and you bat it out of the way, smiling as your girlfriend giggles, “It’s so pretty!” 

“You say that about every planet.” you roll your eyes. 

She’s spinning around in the gentle snowstorm, arms outstretched. Wearing only a thin sweater and the robes you’ve taken to calling her “scavenger outfit”, you’re worried she may catch worse than a cold. 

“Rey, please come inside.” you turn to go back into the tunnel but leave the door open for her to come barreling through. 

She nearly knocks you over as she throws herself on your back, planting kisses on your cheek, your neck, your shoulders, anywhere she can reach as she hangs off you and laughs. 

“Baby, your nose is cold.” you wince each time her icy skin touches yourself, trying to shake her off without hurting her. 

She drops from your back and spins you to face her. “Baby,” she laughs, “Can’t we have some fun?” she tries to drag you back towards the outside. 

“It’s cold.” you whine, pulling her close and tucking your face into her neck, trying to warm her up.

Rey lets you pull her in, her arms going automatically around you neck. She nudges your head and you pull away slightly, foreheads pressing together. 

When she kisses you, you smile against her cold lips, always so soft against yours. 

“I love you.” she murmurs.

“And I love you. But I’m still not taking care of you when you get sick.”

She kisses you more firmly, her tongue teasing at your bottom lip, “Now,” she laughs, “You’ll get sick with me.” 

You roll your eyes, playfully shoving her off of you, “Gross.” 

“I’ll take care of you.” she looks up at your through her eyelashes and you feel yourself warm, the same way you always do when she looks at you that way. 

“Can we just go shower please?” you kiss her forehead, “You made me all cold.” 

The smirk on her face gives away her next words, “We?”

Grabbing her hand, you half-drag her towards your quarters, “Only if you hurry.” 


End file.
